mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Alien Episodes(In Airing Order)
This Article is about the Ultimate Alien Episodes in Airing Order Season 1:The Rise of MJ 1.Outbreak Part 1:Original Air Date August 5,2013 MJ returns in the series premere 2.Outbreak Part 2:Original Air Date September 5,2013 MJ and Malware battle again 3.T.G.I.T:Original Air Date September 12,2013 MJ and Ben Tennyson team up to take down Malware 4.Malefactor:Original Air Date September 19,2013 MJ recalls the first battle between him and Malware 5.Fast Times At Watervliet High:Original Air Date:September 26,2013 MJ must deal with the pressures of middle school 6.Animo Quackers:Original Air Date:October 3,2013 MJ finds that Dr.Animo has finally lost it 7.Albedo(double length episode):Original Air Date;October 10,2013 MJ and Albedo battle for the first time since recovering Feedback 8.Vilgax MUST Return MJ and Vilgax battle for the Duplex Helix Core 9.Flight of the Dark Angel MJ must stop Kandee from taking over Emina's body 10.The King of Frights On Haloween Night MJ find Zs'Skayr has been revived and he Must destroy him again Season 2:Of Predators And Prey 11.The Vampire Strikes Back MJ Must Battle Dracula 12.Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right Vilgax and Albedo team up to defeat MJ 13.Breaking Two:Genetic Boogaloo MJ goes to Dimension 23, and meets his counterpart 14.Night of The Naiad MJ and Nick must investigate a string of kidnappings, only to find Nick's true love 15.Ten Again MJ switches bodies with his 10 year old self 16.Two MJ's No Waiting MJ and his past self battle Eon in their respective times 17.Fixing Time MJ and his past self team up to stop Eon Once and For All 18.T.G.I.S MJ teams up with the Saturdays to defeat V.V Argost 19.Predatory Instincts Part 1 MJ must battle Kyle to stop him from blowing out the sun 20.Predatory Instincts Part 2 After Kyle succeeds in his plan, MJ must reverse time or revive the sun to save the Earth Season 3:Majer Issues 21.Merry Chrismas Khyber MJ must battle Khyber to save christmas 22.The End Of An Error After hearing there is trouble on Terradino, MJ springs into action, running into an old Enemy , whom he defeats with a new alien 23.The Rooters of All Evil Meet the Rooters the black ops squad of the Plubers,they have a secret, and MJ's gonna find out 24.Albedo In Love Albedo falls for Kandee, and he asks for..MJ's help?! 25.Girl Trouble After Emina is kidnapped by Inspector 13, MJ jumps into action 26.Eternal Is Forever Part 1 The Forever Knights resurface, stealing something very precious to MJ 27.Eternal Is Forever Part 2 MJ and the Gang storm the Forever Knight's forrtress and MJ is going to get the precious thing back 28.Basic Training MJ must help Dom,Justin and Corey train for the Plumber Magister Test 29.Dominick and Justin Go To Area 51 Justin is reassigned to the planet Revonnah to help the species clean up, but has one more mission with the gang first 30.Save The Last Dance Major Rockout resurfaces at MJ's valentine's dance, and he has to stop him 31.Simple MJ must stop a planetary war, and protect the earth from impending destruction 32.Paging Mrs. Majer MJ must stop Posiden from taking Lindsay back, just before Nick proposes to her 33.Shedding For The Wedding MJ is prepared for Nick and Linsday's wedding, but Albedo has other plans 34.Plan Six From Outer Space Meet the Pantophage, they have a big secret about the rooters, proving MJ was right all along 35.Weapon XI Part 1 MJ must stop the Rooters from gaining access to the legendary Weapon XI 36.Weapon XI Part 2 Dom must take control after MJ is exhiled into space by the Rooters Season 4:The Ultimate Ending 37.Primus Azmuth and Angela run into a big problem on the planet Primus, so you know who they call 38.